


By Any Other Name

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [61]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco and Harry are starting to realize that there may be more after affects from their souls coming into contact. But there's no time to deal with it, now that they've got the situation with Jimmy to figure out.However, a painful loss strikes when they least expect it, leaving their family reeling. With broken hearts, they're forced to move on for the sake of the current situation. But this tragedy might just hold a promise for someone else's future.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 60)





	By Any Other Name

_“Dear Human. You've got it all wrong. You didn't come here to master unconditional love. That is where you came from and where you'll return. You have here to learn personal love. Universal love. Messy love. Sweaty love. Crazy love. Broken love. Whole love. Infused with divinity. Lived through the grace of stumbling. Demonstrated through the beauty of... messing up. Often. You didn't come here to be perfect. You already are. You came here to be gorgeously human. Flawed and fabulous. And then to rise again into remembering. But unconditional love? Stop telling that store. Love, in truth, doesn't need ANY other adjectives. It doesn't require modifiers. It doesn't require the condition of perfection. It only asks that you show up. And do your best. That you stay present and feel fully. That you shine and fly and laugh and cry and hurt and heal and fall and get back up and play and work and live and die as YOU. It's enough. It's plenty.” - Courtney A. Welsh_

* * *

Harry had been standing in the same spot for the better part of an hour just... thinking. 

At first, he'd been angry. And understandably so. Sometimes, being with Cisco made it easy to forget that things like homophobia and racism and such still existed on Earth-1. And also because Earth-2 didn't have any of that. Yeah, people still had their religious wars, and hate still occurred. That was human nature, after all. And a terribly unfortunate aspect of it. But on Earth-2, hating someone because of who they loved or the color of their skin was practically unheard of. 

He hated that this Earth was so far behind, in so many ways. Some far worse than others. People would stare at him and Cisco sometimes. They'd get the odd remark, the random stupid person who couldn't mind their own business, or just the religious asshats who felt the need to convert them. But for the most part, he and Ramon took it in stride. They could care less what people thought of them. They had each other, they had their family and their friends. They didn't need the acceptance of the rest of the world. But they were also adults who could take care of and stand up for themselves.

It was Jimmy's situation that made the reality of the state of this world a suddenly terrible and biting thing. The fact that it was the boy's own father who'd turned on him made it even more upsetting. What kind of father did that to their own child?! Harry knew he was a lot of things, that he'd made enough mistakes as a parent for a dozen lifetimes. But he would never turn either of his daughters away for being who they are. As long as they were happy, healthy and safe, and hurt no one in the process, that was all that mattered to him. That was all that should have mattered to any parent worth their salt. And Jimmy had just been completely denied that. It made Harry want to beat the pulp out of Stephen Selden.

But this situation... it was complicated. In more ways than one.

Not only was the boy barely seventeen, but his father had beaten him before throwing him out. They'd had Caitlin look him over. A fractured rib, multiple bruises, and a sprained wrist. If Joe arrested Stephen Selden, which he most certainly would have deserved, Jimmy would have immediately been put into foster care. Knowing all that Maggie had been through, none of them -including Joe- were all too eager to let that happen. But unlike Maggie, he was a very normal kid. No powers. Not a genius. Just a kid. Which meant having him around was... dangerous.

Not only for him, but for everyone on the team and connected to them. 

For the most part, he seemed like a polite, capable, intelligent young man. But they didn't know him. It was far too soon to tell if they could trust him or not. And though Maggie knew that, it was apparently already too late for her. She was more than determined to give Jimmy Selden all the help he needed, safety be damned. And yes, he understood why. But he also knew that there had to be a way to protect and help the boy without putting everyone at risk. 

Which was why, begrudgingly, he'd agreed to set Jimmy up in the spare room upstairs across from the office, next to Maggie's (as long as she promised to lock her bedroom door when she was sleeping.) The rest of the team was as hesitant as he was, including Cisco. But the one thing they all could agree on was that they couldn't just turn the boy away.

“Ya know, endlessly staring up the stairs isn't going to magically make a solution appear.” Cisco said gently, leaning his shoulder into the wall next to the stairs, a cup of hot tea in one hand, his other in his pocket. He was smiling lightly, watching Harry with something close to amusement. “In fact, it's both a little creepy and talented that you've barely budged.” He lifted his cup to his lips and slurped, making Harry drag his eyes toward him with a stern expression. He could practically feel the humor rolling off of his husband. Cisco chuckled and shook his head. “Honey, the kid isn't going to kill us in our sleep.” He pushed away from the wall, reaching forward and grabbing one of his arms, forcing Harry to uncross them. He relented easily, but sighed, turning to look at him more fully.

“Who says I plan on sleeping?” He countered. 

“I do.” Cisco replied, a soft lilt in his voice. “Ain't no way I'm sleeping without you.” Harry softened a little at that. “And I, for one, am tired.” Cisco leaned forward and kissed Harry sweetly. He tasted like the expensive mint tea he insisted on buying. Then he stepped back. “Shut off the lights. I'll meet you in the bedroom.” Cisco winked, then slurped some more tea as he walked away. Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes itched a little. He wasn't used to having his contacts in at night. But he was going to have to start getting used to that with the boy around. He took one long last look up the dark stairway, then went around the house shutting off lights, locking the doors and setting the alarm.

 _'He is scared.'_ Axiom's voice filled his head as he passed the kitchen toward the hall, pausing to turn and look at the dog. He was sitting near the sliding glass doors, watching the backyard. _'But feels safe here.'_ Harry moved to stand beside him, peering out into the dark with his arms crossed.

“Having him here is going to be difficult.” Harry said quietly, watching a pair of squirrels run in crazy circles from one end of the yard to the other.

 _'You help.'_ Axiom peered up at him, ears propped up, head tilted a little. _'Not because of power. Because you are you. You do right.'_ Harry looked down at him, meeting his stare. Then sighed, reaching down and sliding a hand over Axiom's soft head. The dog blinked a little, tail thumping softly. _'All doing right.'_

“The right thing isn't always the easiest.” Harry smiled a little. “But I've never been a fan of easy.” He glanced back out into the night. The sky was clear, the moon half full and adding shadows to nearly everything. He was actively trying not to let himself affect any shadows with Jimmy here. Which was more difficult than it should have been. He was still learning, far too slowly, how to control them. If control was even the right word. There were things he could make them do, and things he had no power over. Sometimes, the shadows reacted to him whether he wanted them to or not. “If he finds out about any of us, do you think he can be trusted?” He asked then, moving away from the doors to pace further into the kitchen. He needed to distance himself from the myriad of shadows outside. 

_'Young. Hurting. Impressionable.'_ Axiom responded, standing and shaking himself out, his collar jingling. _'Perhaps, in time.'_

Time. A concept that was becoming increasingly strange nowadays. So many things were strange, honestly. As far as situations went, this one was almost normal – as awful as that was to think. He placed his hands on the counter top, just looking around the now mostly quiet, dark house. The clock ticking in the hall seemed strangely loud to him. And he closed his eyes. He could feel Cisco in their room. Picture him very clearly fighting with a clean fitted sheet, making Harry smile a little as it snapped back toward him and Cisco's voice echoed clearly down the hall in a growl. He chuckled, opening his eyes, then froze. “What the hell...” he mumbled out loud, then moved away from Axiom and his questioning glance. 

He found Cisco climbing onto the mattress, hooking the sheet back over the corner of it again. And he stopped dead in his tracks, blinking, mouth open a little. Cisco looked at him. “Don't just stand there, help me with this stupid thing or we're sleeping on nothing but mattress.” Cisco groused. But Harry didn't move. Couldn't. Not only was Ramon doing _exactly_ what he'd pictured him doing. But he was also wearing the _exact_ t-shirt and sweatpants he'd pictured him in. When he didn't move to help, Cisco sighed and sat back on his bare feet, furrowing both brows at him at first, then running a hand through his hair. “What's wrong?” He asked, his voice a little less agitated. 

“I just... I saw... this.” He motioned to the bed and Ramon, who raised a brow. 

“Yeeeah... and?” 

“No, I mean...” He shook his head and moved toward the bed, “I was in the kitchen. I had my eyes closed and I...” he stopped, staring at Cisco's chocolate brown eyes. “I _felt_ you in here. And I _saw_ you, in these clothes, trying to put the sheet on the bed.” At that Ramon's face sobered a little, and he blinked. 

“Harry, I just changed into these... to sleep.” He stated quietly, “You're saying... you-”

“Saw all this, in my head. And felt it, felt _you._ ”

“Huh.” Cisco said almost dully, but his eyes spoke for him. “Has this sorta thing happened before? I mean... I know we can feel each other when we're in the same room, now. But...”

“No. Nothing like this.”

“Huh.”

“You already said that, Ramon.” Harry scolded, pacing away from him, hands on his hips as he stopped near the dresser, staring at the picture above it intently, mind stuck on this new development. He heard the bed shift behind him, and then Cisco's bare footfalls before they reached the carpet.

“What were you doing, exactly?” He asked in slight amusement, coming up beside him and leaning his rear into the dresser, forcing Harry to look at him. He let his eyes trail over Cisco's face and sighed heavily.

“I was locking up, and stopped to talk to Axiom about the boy.” He watched Cisco's expression become calm, easy like it did when he was really listening to what Harry had to say. “And I moved away from the back doors... there were so many shadows outside.” He shook his head, turning a little to face his husband more. “I was trying to... separate myself from them. Then you popped into my head.” For a moment, Cisco was quiet. Too quiet. “What?” Harry demanded. Cisco nodded.

“Experiment time.” Cisco said, pushing away from the dresser and patting his chest lightly. “I'm going to go somewhere in the house. Just... do what you did last time, okay?”

“Ramon, I don't even know what I _did_.” He stated, but Cisco was already on his way out the door, waving a hand dismissively. Harry sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips, staring out into the dark hallway with a growing frustration. “Fine.” He mumbled to himself and shut off the light before moving to the bay window and peering out.

The window overlooked the side yard, which was more like a strip of trees pressed up against the fence. But the shadows were there, the moon casting angles of darkness into the bunches of pine needles. They moved in time with his breathing almost instantly. And his instinct to let them, to reach out to them and let them flow toward him, was strong. But he quelled it, moving away from the window and crossing his arms, closing his eyes and forcing the instinct down. He had to get better at that, one way or anoth-

Ramon. He felt him. And saw him...

...doing the macarena in the makeshift lab they had in the basement.

“Really...” he stated, but couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from his lips. He opened his eyes and shook his head, feeling more than a little amused and, well... confused. “Get up here, you dope.” He said, though not loudly. He doubted Ramon would even hear him. But he _felt_ that Cisco was moving. He moved back to the light switch, flicking it on. A few moments later, Cisco came back into the room with a look of confusion to match his own.

“The macarena? Really?” Harry asked, watching as Cisco stopped right before him. 

“Dope?” Ramon countered. Harry blinked and narrowed his gaze. “Yep, I heard that. Though...” he moved further into Harry, reaching up and smoothing his hands over his shoulders, and Harry held onto his hips easily, “It was like an echo? Or... a whisper?” He seemed to struggle with the right description. “I felt it, too.”

“So maybe this thing works two ways.” Harry pondered, tightening his hold a little. “Whatever this thing is...”

“It's gotta be something to do with all this soul stuff. Maybe the whole feeling each other in the same vicinity thing is evolving.”

“Then why isn't it all the time, then? I always know when we're in the same room.”

“Me, too. Maybe this has something to do with your elemental thing in combination? You said you were trying to ignore the shadows, right? Maybe,” he shrugged, tilting his head a little, “It switches it to this,” Cisco squeezed Harry's shoulders, “Our connection, when you do that.”

“That doesn't explain you.” Harry said, feeling a steady heat thrumming in his veins the longer they held on like this.

“Well, I do vibe things. So maybe my own powers are tapping into it, too. Giving us some sort of link.” Cisco began to smile, “Which could be really cool if you think about it. Like a two-way radio all our own. If I get hungry, all I gotta do is think, 'Harry, get me a sandwich.'”

“Do I look like a slave to you?” He asked, moving one of his hands to Cisco's hair, slipping his fingers into its depths. 

“I might say please.” Cisco grinned.

“You could always do the macarena again.” Harry whispered, then kissed Cisco once chastely (which was so much harder than it seemed) before pulling away from him. “Come on, let's get the bed made.”

“I will have you know,” Cisco said after a moment of blinking, “The macarena is a classic.”

“Classic, huh?” Harry asked, tucking one of the corners beneath the mattress the same time Ramon did. “Classically unfortunate.” Cisco threw a pillow at him.

An hour later, Ramon was tucked up beneath his chin, arm draped over Harry's stomach, both of Cisco's legs wrapped around his. Harry had his arms around him, letting his husband's warmth settle into every muscle, every bone. He could feel the energy between them, a real and thriving thing that neither one of them had any say over anymore. This new revelation was surprising. Confusing. Wondrous. They'd have to talk to Hope again. But in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't something terrible for once. It didn't hurt anyone. It didn't affect them badly, either. And with any luck it would stay that way. 

It didn't mean he wasn't a little worried, and honestly a little tired. It meant one more thing to learn, to control, to hide. It was hard enough to push away the shadows, which were desperately pining for him at the moment. He could feel them everywhere. The fuller the moon, the stronger they felt. And the stronger his own pull to them was. He wished he could reach out to them, let them wash over his senses. And honestly, it probably wouldn't have been so bad to do right then. Everyone was sleeping, the house was dark and quiet. It was nearly two in the morning, for crying out loud. But he had to learn control. Had to learn to focus on more than just how to manipulate them. 

And as the minutes turned to hours with Cisco sound asleep in his arms, and the sun slowly began to rise, Harry had a feeling that he was in for a very exhausting lesson...

* * *

 _'Tired.'_

Axiom was sitting pretty much where Harry had left him last night. The dog, tilted his head and watched Harry as he stared at the coffee pot. It was just not brewing fast enough.

“Yeah, well... that's what happens when you don't sleep.” He groused, opening a cabinet and grabbing a coffee mug. 

_'Why?'_ Axiom asked, standing and padding over to him, his nails clicking lightly on the stone tile floor. Harry sighed in frustration, setting the mug down harshly before looking down at the unperturbed dog.

“Because I enjoy not sleeping.” He gritted out.

“S-Sir?” 

Jimmy's voice made Harry whirl around, his hand knocking the coffee mug completely off the counter. It rattled to the floor, breaking. Jimmy stood there wide-eyed and Harry stood there with both arms out before sighing and dropping his hands to his sides. “Good morning.” He managed for Jimmy's benefit, giving Axiom a warning glance before bending over and grabbing the biggest piece of the mug. Jimmy moved forward to help, but Harry waved him off. “Don't. I've got it.”

“I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” Jimmy said, wringing his hands a little. Harry shook his head, tossing a few shards into the trash before grabbing the dust pan and broom from beside the fridge. 

“It's my fault. Didn't sleep well.” He answered, making a pile of the shards as Axiom wandered off.

“Because of me?” Jimmy's voice seemed small, and when Harry paused and looked at him, he seemed... 

Harry sighed.

“Not even a little.” He said firmly. Jimmy's eyes snapped up, brows raised a little like he hadn't expected that answer. “You're not a problem, kid.”

“I...” he shook his head a little, but Harry knelt over to scoop up the shards into the pan. 

“Sit.” He said, straightening and dumping the shards into the trash. He glanced at Jimmy who was still standing there, looking uncertain. “Now.” Harry added, and the boy blinked, turning and pulling out a stool to sit at the counter. Harry put the broom and dustpan away, turning back to the cabinet. He pulled out two mugs, poured coffee in both, set them on the counter, grabbed the sugar and cream, and set it out. Then simply grabbed one of the mugs and took a long sip. Jimmy just sat there staring at him. “What?” He asked, leaning back against the opposite counter and furrowing his brows.

“I'm confused.” Jimmy said, slowly reaching for his own mug. He began piling sugar into it. Harry waited for him to elaborate but he just began pouring the cream in his mug.

“About?” Harry sighed out, raising his mug to his lips again. Jimmy shrugged, stirring his mug.

“You seem like you don't want me here... that you don't like me. But you were the one who offered to let me stay.” He drank his own coffee after that without looking at Harry, wariness in his eyes.

“Don't take it to heart. I don't like most people.” He cracked a little smile. “The offer was genuine, however.” Jimmy looked a little subdued at his words. “You need friends right now. Ramon and I... have enough to share.” He added. Jimmy smiled a little.

“You guys are strange.” He turned his mug and pulled it closer to him, “In a good kind of way.”

“There's a good kind of strange?” Harry asked, setting his mug down and moving to the breadbox. He pulled out a loaf of raisin bread, snagging four slices. 

“Sometimes.” Jimmy replied. Harry set the bread into the four-slot toaster, pushing the knobs down before turning back to his original position and crossing his arms over his chest lazily. He shrugged his shoulder at Harry. “I mean, you guys are like... the oddest couple. You're really... um... intimidating and kind of mean. And Mr. Ramon is... well, not. But you're both still really happy.”

“Harry? Intimidating?” Ramon broke in, stepping into view, rubbing at one sleepy eye. Harry chuckled a little. He couldn't quite help it. Ramon's hair was everywhere. It was absolutely adorable. “On what planet?” Cisco shuffled right up to him, leaned up and kissed Harry quickly on the lips before turning to the coffee pot. Harry just shook his head and glanced back at Jimmy, who had a small smile on his face. “Also... why does everyone keep assuming you're mean?” 

“Saves time.” Harry responded casually, like being called 'mean' was an every day occurrence. “You can stop it with the 'sir' and 'mister' crap, by the way.” Harry said to Jimmy, taking his mug back up. Cisco leaned into him a moment later, cradling his own coffee in his hand. He nodded at that with a quiet 'mm hm' before taking a sip.

“Sorry, it's habit I guess.”

“You can stop doing that, too. The apologizing.” Cisco mumbled, staring into his coffee mug like he was willing the caffeine to simply soak into his veins. Jimmy looked from one to the other, and then jumped a little as the toast popped up. He winced, grabbing his sore rib lightly with one hand. Cisco and Harry exchanged glances. Cisco set his coffee down on the counter behind them, them took a step forward. “We're the ones who're sorry.” That made Jimmy look straight at him, swallowing. 

“You?”

“Yeah. What you've been through?” Cisco leaned forward on his elbows on the counter, clasping his hands lazily. “We're sorry. About all of it. You didn't deserve any of it, Jimmy.” For a long moment, Jimmy was just very quiet. He rubbed his sore ribs idly, eyes lingering on a spot on the countertop.

“What if he figures out where I am?” He said then, his voice beyond tentative. Harry found himself sighing, moving forward and slipping a hand onto Cisco's back. 

“You're car's in the garage. And I doubt he's watching our house. It's not like there's a flashing neon sign that says you're here.” Cisco straightened as he spoke, dragging his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth out the tangles.

“What about school?” Jimmy asked, looking at them both. 

“You'll still go to school.” Harry said firmly. He wasn't sure if it was the 'dad' in him, or just the idea of keeping some sense of normalcy in the kids life. But the kid needed to keep his life moving. There was also the fact that having him here twenty-four-seven was not exactly good for any of them. Harry could only hide himself for so long as it was. Jimmy stared straight at him. “And if you have a job, you'll do that, too.” He left no room for argument, turning to grab the toast out of the toaster. 

“I think what Harry's trying to say,” Cisco dropped his hands from his hair, “Is you can't stop living your life. You've got plans for your future. Don't sideline them. Which means you should probably get ready for school. What time do you have to be there?”

“S-seven thirty.” He stammered a little. 

“Well you better eat, then.” Harry set a plate in front of him with two slices of the toast, the butter and a bread knife. 

“I can take him on my way.” Maggie's voice entered into the conversation, her bright smile present as ever as she made her way into the kitchen, already ready for classes. “Morning.” She kissed Cisco on the cheek, then kissed Harry's cheek.

“Don't forget you've got to get your car inspected.” Harry reminded her, moving around her with his coffee cup over her head as he moved out of the way of the coffee machine. 

“Right. I'm gonna stop by there before work.” She turned with coffee in hand, reaching for the sugar and cream. “How'd you sleep, Jimmy?” She asked, flashing him a smile. But Jimmy was watching them all with a strange expression.

“I... ex-excuse me. Sorry, I...” He slipped out of his chair, shaking his head, “Excuse me.” And he turned away, leaving them all standing there as he went into the living room. 

“What'd I say?” Maggie asked warily, glancing at Cisco who shook his head. 

“I'll talk to him. You get ready for the day.” He told Maggie, giving Cisco a knowing look as he and his coffee went after the boy. He found Jimmy standing in front of the window, staring out at the morning. It wasn't quite bright yet. Just enough to let the world know it was time to wake up. The boy had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his all gray hoody, his stature was hunched, like he was cold or just too tired to stay straight up. And his expression was one Harry recognized. He'd seen it in his own reflection more than once. It was the result of something Harry absolutely hated. Being lost. “You must be pretty overwhelmed by all this.” Harry said gently. Jimmy still startled slightly, however, turning to look at him and blinking before, shrugging a shoulder. Harry leaned himself against the wall with the short bookshelf, the one that had the picture Maggie had painted them of the constellations of S.T.A.R. Labs. “Change isn't always bad, kid.”

“It's not that.” He said timidly. “It's... you're just all so happy. And accepting. Maggie doesn't even question that you two are... that you're...” Harry raised both brows. “Gay.” Jimmy finally said, but very quietly.

“Technically, we're both bi.” Harry said, slipping his free hand into his pocket with a slight smirk. “And why should she question it?” He took a sip of his coffee, watching the thoughts range over Jimmy's face. He lowered his mug after a moment, taking a step away from the wall, “It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter, to anyone. All she cares about is that we love her. That we take care of her, and accept her.” He stopped moving once he got to the window, looking out. “Besides, we're family.”

“I thought my Dad was my family...” Jimmy looked back out the window, something in his voice heavily defeated.

“Family isn't always what you're born with. But what you find. And what you make for yourself.” He glanced sidelong at Jimmy, “It's the people who know you, and care about you anyway. Rest of the world be damned.”

“He's my Dad... I... I don't hate him.”

“Didn't suggest you should.” Harry looked at him straight on. “The man raised you. And it couldn't have been all bad. But no one, father or otherwise, has the right to lay their hands on you. And any parent worth their salt would have accepted you. If you were my son, it wouldn't have been a question in my mind.” He knew he sounded a little angry. But he couldn't quite help it. A lot of people on this Earth were antiquated with their morals and ideals. They really needed to catch the fuck up. He saw the emotions swirling in Jimmy's eyes. None of them good. Harry looked back out the window and sighed heavily. “That doesn't mean, however...” He turned away from Jimmy and the window, “That people can't change.” Jimmy seemed to become thoughtful at that, turning to follow him.

“You think... that Dad would, maybe...”

“Anything's possible.” Harry shrugged. “But for right now,” He made his way back into the kitchen, “Eat and then go to school.” He felt Jimmy's hand on his elbow, stopping him. Harry looked at him, brows furrowing gently. Jimmy dropped his hand.

“Thank you for...” Jimmy smiled a little. “Thanks.” Then he moved past Harry without another word, settling back at the counter next to Maggie and taking a bite out of a piece of toast. Cisco wandered over to him, leaning into his side and watching the two with him.

“He's going to need a lot of time.” Cisco said quietly, lifting his coffee to his lips. Harry just nodded. That was an understatement. He wasn't sure quite yet what they could do for him. This was a start, giving him safety, a sense of normalcy. But beyond that? Eventually, they'd have to deal with Jimmy's father. And that wasn't something Harry was even remotely ready for. Or at least not in the way he should have been. He wanted nothing more than to beat the man senseless for what he'd done to his son. But that would definitely just make things worse. And worse was not what Jimmy needed.

What Jimmy needed was a do-over. What he needed was for his father to step-up. What he needed was a miracle. And at the moment, they were all in really short supply...

* * *

A half hour later, Maggie and Jimmy were out the door and the house was quiet again. He'd pulled his contacts out, thankful to have his eyeballs free of them, the itching instantly better the moment he put drops in. Cisco had jumped in the shower, so Harry'd planted himself on the couch, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. He let everything in him relax. The coiled up energy unfurled, easing out of him, reaching for shadows. He hadn't realized how wound up he'd been. His whole body seemed to just melt at the release. He felt the few shadows in the room begin to pulse with his breathing. And he just settled himself into the familiarity of it.

Eureka padded her way across the back of the couch, head-butting him momentarily before hopping down and curling into his lap. Without looking, he slid his hand down her back, then curled his fingers into her shoulders, scratching aimlessly. She purred as though she were an engine. He was used to going without sleep, so honestly he shouldn't have been so tired. But until he learned how to keep his abilities at bay, he had a feeling it was going to be far more exhausting than he was used to. Because of that, before he knew it, he was drifting into a completely relaxed, eased sleep.

_His mind roamed. He was aware of it somehow, even in sleeping. He moved from images to thoughts to feelings and back again in easy disorder. There was nothing pressing, nothing demanding. It was all so relaxing, really. And he would have kept it up for awhile if it wasn't for the garden. It was there he stopped, beneath the branches of the wide willow._

_The branches were bare, the trunk flaking. The flowers and bushes were all long dead. The moss crunched beneath his booted feet. And it was wrong, all so very wrong. A sense of dread filled him up as he moved toward the apartment he knew by heart now. The door was wide open, swaying lazily on its hinges. The sight inside was no better. All the plants were dead. There was nothing living. Nothing. “Rose...” he whispered, and sped up, bursting into her bedroom._

_But he didn't find her._

_He only found a meticulously made bed, with a single white rose resting on her pastel green pillow._

_He reached for it, lifting it up, the dread turning into full-blown sorrow as one of the thorns dug into his palm. And as a drop of blood blossomed on his palm, everything in the room began to come to life again. All the plants bloomed, re-grew. He could see the once again full branches of the willow swaying outside the window, could smell the sweet aroma of mingled flowery fragrances. And his breath caught momentarily in his chest._

_“Goodbye, my friend.” He said, his voice choked in his throat, because he knew... she was dead. Whatever this was... a dream, or a vision, or a trick of his mind... he knew with everything he was that Rose had just died..._

“Harry!” Cisco's voice tugged him back, and he sat forward quickly, nearly head-butting his husband who backed up quickly, eyes a little wide. “Hey, woah!” He blurted, reaching back to him and holding both his shoulders. “It was just a nightmare, you're okay.” His voice was soothing in a way that Harry knew well, the one Cisco used when Harry had a particularly bad dream. But he just blinked at Ramon, glancing down to his hands. He opened them slowly. And in his right hand was a single puncture mark, bleeding red and raw. Cisco straightened a little, taking his hand into his own. He could feel the confusion rolling off of him.

“I don't think that was a dream.” Harry managed, then cleared his throat, meeting Ramon's gaze. “I think...” He shook his head, gritting his jaw a moment, feeling the sorrow worm its way into his muscles. “I _know_... Rose is dead.” He watched Cisco's eyebrows raise slowly. “And I think she just said goodbye...”

* * *

They found her in her bed, propped up on her pillows. 

She looked like she'd fallen asleep, and was still sleeping. There was a delicate beauty to the peace upon her features. Her silver-gray hair was brushed back and curled around her sweater clad shoulders in that way she'd always insisted upon. Her wrinkles were relaxed and soft. Her bony fingers were laced together comfortably. If it wasn't for the fact she was so still, like a porcelain doll, Harry would have sworn she would wake up any moment.

It was Cisco who'd called Joe. And before long, police came, an ambulance for good measure, and the coroner's office. People were in and out, and Harry could only stand there wanting to throttle them all. Rose would have been so mad at all these shoes shuffling over her meticulously swept floors. In a matter of hours, however, they were all gone. And as Cisco saw the last of them out, Harry got to work making Rose's bed. He could almost hear her voice in his head. _'Making the bed starts the day off right, encourages you to keep your room tidy, and you can't deny, Harry... it just looks and feels better to slip into a freshly made bed at the end of the day.'_

“I'm so sorry, Harry.” Cisco's voice finally reached his ears as he finished. He stepped back away from the bed itself, slipping his hands into his pockets, mostly because he didn't know what to do with them. “I know how much she meant to you. She was...” Ramon paused, and Harry looked over at him. Slowly, Cisco smiled. “She was a real spitfire and a sweetheart.” Harry nodded a little, looking back down at the floral comforter. “If ever there was an odder friendship, though.” Cisco chuckled a little, moving toward him. Harry had to smile a little at that, and let himself lean into Ramon for comfort as his husband met his side. He couldn't say it out loud, mostly because it didn't seem like enough, but he was going to miss her and her stories and her firm guidance and her joking nature. She was always giving him hell.

What had started out as simply trying to do the right thing had turned into a safe-haven and an undeniable friendship for him. He was sure as shit going to miss her strong and accepting presence.

“I don't understand how she... how she got through to me like that.” Harry said softly, choosing to tackle what he was good at: a problem. Which was what this felt like. Because things like this didn't happen to him. Cisco took Harry's hand. The thorn prick had healed already, but Ramon slid his thumb over where it had been on Harry's palm. 

“It's not unheard of.” He said easily, looking up at Harry's face, searching his features. “Sometimes, people just... know. And we were the closest to family she'd had in years. Especially you.” He lifted Harry's hand, turning it and kissing his knuckles achingly soft before pulling Harry completely into him. He rested his cheek against the top of Cisco's hair and closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of his arms around him. “Don't over think it, Harry. You were there when she needed you. That's all that matters now.” Harry felt an immense sigh leave his body.

“Maggie is going to be devastated.” Saying it out loud was hard. Knowing it was harder. Maggie had grown intensely fond of Rose, coming here often to help in the garden or simply hang out. It wasn't far off the mark to say that Maggie thought of Rose as family. “I don't know how to tell her this.” Mostly because he wasn't good at this part of parenting. He never had been. The few times he'd had to do this sort of thing with Jesse had all been disastrous. Cisco lifted his head, slipping more in front of Harry, tightening his hold.

“We'll do it together.” Cisco said so endearingly, it made Harry think he wasn't just talking about telling Maggie the heartbreaking news. He shook his head a little, bringing both hands up to Cisco's face, feeling tears burn.

“I am so grateful for you.” He choked out, and pressed their foreheads together. He didn't stop the tears. Why bother? There were very few people in his life that Harry truly cared for. The number was small because very few people were able to care about him. A truth he'd come to terms with ages ago. So losing someone he cared for was painful. And Ramon knew him better than anyone alive or dead. Enough to understand the tears, enough to just hold him back and let the tears fall in silence.

 _'Maggie here. So is Jimmy.'_ Axiom's voice broke in after things had grown quiet again, and the two men pulled apart. Harry looked to Axiom, and could see the difference in him. His tail hadn't wagged once since they'd arrived. His ears were drooped. And Harry swore he saw pure heartache all over his canine face. He moved over to him, crouching and running a hand smoothly over his head. Axiom's eyes closed a moment, his nose twitching softly. _'Miss her already. That strange?'_ He asked, opening his eyes. Harry's smile was small, and he shook his head.

“Not at all. I miss her, too.” Axiom blinked at that, and simply sat down. The front door was heard opening, then. And he exchanged glances with Cisco as he stood. They made their way out to the living room. Maggie was smiling, Jimmy right behind her. She must have picked him up after school. 

“Hey Dads.” She unraveled her scarf as Jimmy closed the door, looking around curiously. “What's up?” She peered around a little. “Where's Rosie? Is she napping?”

“Mags...” Cisco said, his face flush with emotion and nervousness. “Why don't you take a seat, kiddo.” She paused then, one hand half way to the floor as she lowered her patch covered messenger bag. She glanced from Ramon to Harry, straightening quickly. 

“Guys?” She blinked, her voice suddenly small, like she could read the truth on their faces.

“Have a seat, honey.” Harry urged, moving toward her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He motioned to the couch. “Come on.” She didn't fight him, just looked wide eyed and subdued as he sat beside her, and Ramon to her other side. Jimmy, thank goodness, was smart enough to realize something bad was going on. He pressed his back to a wall and stayed there, watching quietly. Maggie was looking past everyone, however. Straight at the open bedroom door. Harry was trying to get the words out, to drag them forth, it shouldn't have been so fucking hard. But his throat went tight and his chest felt like it was being crushed. It was Ramon who broke the silence.

“Rose passed away this morning, in her sleep.” He said, a hand on Maggie's back. She blinked, brows furrowing, head shaking a little.

“She knew it was coming.” Harry said then, needing to say something. Needing to help. “She was ready.” Which was true. He'd known it since the last time he'd seen her, when she had him sign the deed papers. Maggie turned her eyes to him. And just like that, her whole face crumpled. Tears flowed unchecked and a sob broke through. Her hands went to her face. And there, sandwiched between her dads and held onto by both of them, she cried. “I know it's hard.” Harry whispered, his forehead pressed to the side of hers as she struggled to keep her breathing in check through the tears. “I know it hurts to breathe. And I know,” he brought a hand up to the back of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair as new tears fell from his own eyes, “I know that the next few days are going to feel dark, and unforgivable...”

“You have to know, sweet girl... you're not alone. We're right here.” Cisco's voice finished for him, thick with tears. “We've got you.” Harry lifted his head, meeting Cisco's tear-rimmed eyes. “We've got you.” He said one more time, firmly, steadily. Harry nodded, and Maggie just melted further into them.

* * *

It was well past dark by the time they got home. 

There was no making this hurt less. No easing the pain. But there was something about the folder in her hands that made it seem far less horrible. She'd flipped through the papers several times now, still in a small state of shock that Rosie had wanted her to have everything. From the garden, to the flower shop, to the apartment. It was all Maggie's now. Sure, Harry's was the name on the deed. But the letter Rosie had written had made things very clear. She wanted Maggie to have her apartment. Which meant the flower shop connected to it. Which meant the garden she'd loved so much. It was all so surreal. And Maggie didn't feel like she deserved any of it.

She loved Rosie so much. There was no way around that. She was only now really getting to know Cisco's Mom. And it wasn't always easy because she worked a lot at the hotel. Rosie had been the grandmother that Maggie had found for herself. Or technically Harry had found. But Rosie had insisted right from the start that she be called 'Nana' and that she spoil Maggie rotten with baked goods, amazing stories and the best advice. She'd been so naïve, not wanting to think what life would be like without all that. 

But now she knew. And she felt like she'd lost more than even she could understand just yet. Still... 

_Dear Maggie,_

_If you're reading this, then I have moved on. It sounds harsh and hard now, but it is the reality of all things that live. The truth is, I am far more ready now than I ever was before. And you and your fathers are the reason for that. All those years ago after my husband died, my daughter left, and I was truly alone, I'd accepted that my life was always going to be that way. But then your scoundrel of a father had to come stomping into my world and change everything. He had to introduce me to you. And you had to be everything I had ever wanted in a grandchild._

_I may not be biologically your grandmother, but I will always be your Nana. And that is why I want you to have the shop and the apartment and the garden. I've taught you everything I know about the plants. And you're so good with them, talented at bringing about their best. You're good like that with people, too. There's no one else who can keep the garden thriving better than you can. It is all my gift to you. And if you're wondering if you're worthy of it, don't. Because you have given me the happiest months of my life. I love you, my dear. And I know you love me, too._

_The reality now is that you will grieve forever. We don't ever get over the loss of a loved one. We just learn to live with it. We heal and rebuild ourselves around the loss we've suffered, but we're never the same. And we shouldn't be. Nor should we want to be. Because that grief is proof is that we loved, and that someone loved us in return. There is no greater gift than that, darling. None at all. And in this last year of my life, there has been no greater gift to me than you._

_Now, you hold on to those fathers of yours. You keep going to school. You live your life. And every time you see a blooming flower, you'll know it's me. I'll always be around, one way or another, watching with pride and love. You're a good one, Maggie King. Don't ever change._

_With Love,_

_Rose Elaine Atwood_

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out the throttled breath in her chest. Then she folded the paper and kissed the edge of it before setting it back into the file, which rested on her bed side by side with the folder that had her adoption papers in it. She put a hand on each one.

To anyone else, they'd be just papers. Legal documents. Necessities to have what she had. But the truth was far more involved than that. These files, these papers were proof that she was a different, better Maggie King than she had been before she'd found Harry and Cisco. These were proof that she was loved. Truly loved. That it was possible for someone as down and out and awful as she had been to have a real second chance. These files were her clean slate, her start-over, the life she wanted and not the one she'd been forced to have. These files were everything.

“Still up?” Cisco's asked, leaning against her bedroom doorframe with his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him, smiling a little. Truth was, she was exhausted, and probably should have been sleeping. But with everything that had happened, and was still happening, and with how much she was teetering on the edge of tears, her brain was on overdrive. He moved into the room, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. She stretched her leg out to give him a bit more room. He reached over with one hand and stroked some of her hair away from her forehead with a tender smile. “I get it. It can be hard to sleep with a broken heart.” He let his hand fall to his lap. “But you still need to sleep.”

“I know. I will.” She nodded a little. “I just can't stop thinking about her, ya know?” She could feel the tightness in her throat and cleared it a little. “Does this ever get easy?” She asked, looking away and wiping at one suddenly wet eye. Cisco let out a slow breath, reaching forward and picking up both files, setting them one on top of the other in his hands.

“I read something once.” He stared at the files, brows lightly furrowed, “It went sort of like...” he inhaled a little, looking at her, then, “Grief is a suitcase that sits at the bottom of your bed. No matter what, without fail, you have to pick it up every day and take it with you.” He held the files out to her, she took them gently, still watching him. “Some days it will be filled with rocks and you won't think you can carry it. Other days it will be light as a feather.” He smiled a little. “It's not about it getting easier, kiddo.” He tapped the files in her hand. “It's about understanding that sometimes, you're not going to be okay. And that's okay. And sometimes,” he shrugged, “You're going to be better than okay. And that's okay, too.” She pulled the files into her chest, hugging them a little as a few more tears fell. She let out a shaky breath.

“I really love you, ya know that?” She stated, nodding. “I really need to say that more.” Cisco chuckled and stood, putting a hand to the back of her head and pulling her forward to place a kiss on her hairline. 

“It's not always about the words.” He winked at her when he let her go. “Get some sleep, girly. We've got a lot to do in the morning.” But she grabbed his hand before he could move completely away.

“Hey, Dad?” She asked, scooting to the edge of the bed. “I was thinking about the Jimmy situation.” She lowered the folders in her other hand. “And I think I may have an idea... of how to help him? And how to keep all our secrets.” She watched Cisco's expression turn thoughtful, but gave him a sheepish smile. “But Harry is soooo going to hate it.” She added for good measure. Cisco raised one brow, but nodded, moving and sitting beside her on the bed.

“Tell you what, if I think it's a good idea... then we'll tackle Harry together. Deal?” He offered and she smiled.

“Deal.”

She never would have come up with her idea if it hadn't been for Rosie. _'You're a good one, Maggie King. Don't ever change.'_ If she was going to do that, that meant following her heart. She just had to convince her dads to let her...

* * *

_'You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist...' - Sleeping At Last_

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
